List of minor characters
Minor Characters Farmer: '''A farmer that was the victim of diesel syphoning from his tractor, and someone cutting his fence. PC Bob Daniels and DI Alec Hardy investigates this case when they get the report from the Coastguard that they have found something at the shore. Appears in Episode 1.1 and is portrayed by Alec Nicholls. '''Teacher: '''She was Danny's teacher. On the sports day she asked Beth Latimer where Danny was, and Beth realise he is missing. The teacher had not seen Danny since the day before. She askes Beth if there is anything she can do to help. Appears in Episode 1.1 and is portrayed by Farzana Dua Elahe. '''Woman Driver: '''On the way to the beach Beth gets in a car que, she askes the woman driver of another car about what have happed. She tells Beth that the beach is closed, and that the police may have found a body. Appears in Episode 1.1 and is portrayed by Nicole Arumugam. '''Old Man: '''He gives his condolences to Beth at the parking lot to the supermarket. After this Beth has a breakdown. Appears in Episode 1.2 and is portrayed by Roger Heathcott. '''Ultrasound Nurse: Appears in Episode 1.7 and is portrayed by Nadia Williams. Jen: She sells flowers from a stall in Broadchurch. Mark knows her and greets her on way to work. Dom: Colleauge of DS Ellie Miller in the Wessex Police. Miller gives him cigaretts as a gift after returning from her holiday. Nish: Colleauge of DS Ellie Miller. Miller gives him vodka as a gift. Anna: '''Colleauge of DS Ellie Miller. Miller gives her lip gloss as a gift. '''Mike: '''Colleauge of DS Ellie Miller. Miller gives him moisturiser as a gift. '''Frank: Colleauge of DS Ellie Miller. Miller gives him a cuddly penguin as a gift. Nick: Colleauge of DS Ellie Miller. Walks past as Miller hits her car in parking garage. Emily: '''Works as a maid at the Tradesman Hotel '''Frank: '''Works in the police on Daniel Latimers case. Steve Connelly sees that they are working on the case because Frank forgot to clean his desk. Unseen Charcters '''Reg: Photographer for Broadchurch Echo. Did not turn up for work at Sports Day. Often at the Red Lion pub, and has an alcohol problem. Thomas Westlake: Name from Olly Stevens e-mail inbox, the subject of the mail reads: "Our meeting on 24th July" Samantha Cliff: samanthacliff24 on Twitter. Mentioned Olly twice on Twitter. Richard Oldfield: Name from Olly Stevens e-mail inbox, the subject of the mail reads: "2 for 1 offer… ends soon" Mark Jordan: Name from Olly Stevens e-mail inbox, the subject of the mail reads: "FW:FW:" Claire Lang: Name from Olly Stevens e-mail inbox, the subject of the mail reads: "Important Documents" Michael Bowker: Head of Recruitment for The Daily Mail. Informs Olly Stevens that he did not get the job as junior reporter for the Mail. Yvonne: Sends Maggie Radcliffe a text about the beach being closed off. B. Williams: Listed on the board for the Daniel Latimer case as SOCO under contacts. O. Ball: '''Listed on the board for the Daniel Latimer case as C/G under contacts. '''Anthony Ryan: He is the owner of the hut on Briar Cliff. He has hired Susan Wright to clean it. Category:Characters